


Tales from the Daughter of Nyx

by MadfangirlraWr_XD



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I don't know what the heck I am doing, Multi, PJO, bear with me, no known pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadfangirlraWr_XD/pseuds/MadfangirlraWr_XD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First story hope you like :)</p><p>Did not create PJO </p><p>Alex is a lonely, sad girl. But she is also beautiful, talented, kind, and selfless, but doesn't know it. She wants friends but because of her good and bad qualities alike she is an outcast. Also being homeless, orphaned and attacked by monsters constantly doesn't help. One gloomy day she is attacked (again) and it changes her life.  Join Alex as she battles furies, hydras, other insane monster, family problems, knowledge of her past and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glourious day

Let's skip the hello stuff, and let us get straight to business : My name Alexis, but you can call me Alex, I'm 13 years old and currently i'm running from the first monster i've ever faced ... One of the three furies. As you all probably know it's pretty scary so let me start from the beginning, it was a warm summer day perfect for eating ice cream at the park. But I'm not the "eating ice cream at the park" kind of gal, so as usual on these so called "glorious" days I was walking on the sidewalk minding my own business when I hear a loud bird call from behind me, now this bird call was at least amplified about 10x the volume of the usual bird call so I had to turn around. I turn to see the strangest bird I've ever seen. First of all I'm pretty sure it wasn't a bird. More like a REALLY ugly monster with bird wings, huge pure black bird wings. First I didn't even notice this but I was the only one who saw it. Well me and the people chasing it. A blond haired girl with eyes as gray as a storm clouds on a rainy day, a red Yankees cap, orange t-shirt with "CA P HALF- LO D" on it, and faded blue jeans. A little too descriptive for someone 25 feet away, I know, but I have excellent eyesight, I couldn't identify the boy because I was to busy looking at the monster in front of them. As it got closer I got faster untill I found no other alternative except to run into the nearby trees.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH" literally that's all I heard, a spine chilling screech from above. I looked up to see the monster gaining on me, I tripped over a tree root while staring up at the sky and fell head first. I groaned but knew I didn't have time to sit there in agony. I also knew I didn't have time to stand up either. So I turned on my back to face the winged lady, as soon as I did regretted it, a grim, crooked smile appeared on her face. Another screech and she was after me again, I scooted back with my elbows and flailed my hands all over the forest floor looking for some sort of weapon. My hands hit something and in an instant I grabbed and, swung not caring what it was. "Slice" everything was a blur, then the next thing I know dust is everywhere but no winged lady to be found. "Yes" I shouted, while standing up to brush myself off, but my celebration was cut short when a slight rumble came from in the bushes in front of me. I pointed the object I found in front of me when I realized it was a sword, its blade as dark as the glorious night sky. "Hello" a voice offered, I would have responded if I wouldn't have passed out.


	2. Disbelief

I woke up in the hardest bed I ever slept on ( and I literally slept on a park bench for 2 weeks), I woke a little groggy but as soon as saw those stormy gray eyes piercing my soul, I was up, all grogginess removed. " Hello" I said, well actually I croaked and it sounded like " Heccco", A smirk appeared on the strange girl's face, " My name is Annabeth" she said before looking at me expectantly. I said with less croak in my voice, " Name's Alex" , I sat up in the bed and notice first I was in a large cabin like structure. "Where am I" I asked, she formed her mouth to say something, but before she could say anything a horse/man walked in. I stared wide eyed ( I know it's rude, but a centaur didn't just walk in a room after you just woke up after randomly passing out on a forest floor after getting chased by a furie, which by the way you didn't know at the time!). " Hello" the man/horse said, I took me 10 seconds before I responded with " Hello". He smiled a sweet smile which calmed my nerves, " What is your name he asked", " Alex" it flew out of me without my permission but I couldn't resist he was already too kind. " Alex" he said again taking the information in, " Well Alex, i'm Chiron." I nodded in response, I was still a little creeped out. This time with a little more confidence I said " Well, where am I" I asked , turning my gaze to Annabeth now I was looking at her expectantly, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" she said.

" Never heard of it, and what does half- blood mean?" I asked. You've never heard of it because it's a top secret camp." "For half-bloods." Next she asked me a few questions, "Do you have ADHD and/or Dyslexia" I nodded " What is your full name?" " Alexis Gabriella Hunter. " Did you know your first name means " Protector of humanity" Chiron said. No I did not, I also didn't know that that was the commitment for being a demi-god. To be a demi-god means to be a " protector of humanity" I didn't know that at the time so I just responded with " Um, Ok". He smiled even wider after that responses, I turned back to Annabeth " Is that all" I asked her "Yep" she said. " Soooo, can I go now" I asked ready to leave this super hard, and uncomfortable bed. " Well let me show you to your cabin" Chiron offered, " Just show me the way, and I think i'll manage". He pointed me towards a large cabin mixed in with a series of other cabins in a U-shape. I walked towards the cabin, but when I was halfway there a loud bell rung and kids started filing out of cabins, each cabin had a set of kids all with the same color eyes. That didn't surprise me I mean there brothers and sisters, what did surprise me was the amount of boys coming out of the cabin I was supposed to live in. I headed the opposite way of everyone directly towards the cabins. I got the very last room at the end of the hallway, my room awaited. I knew it was mine because my stuff sat outside it, nothing missing. The room was pretty big itself, and based of the fact that everything in the room ( dresser, closets, etc.) were empty it looked like I was staying by myself. I un-packed, then layed on my bed, recalling the events of that day. Thinking so hard only made my head hurt so I decided to take a break from the real world, and feel asleep.

There was a knock on my door, a hard, loud knock.

" Hello" the person behind my door said, I got up and opened the door, not wanting to seem rude. " Yes" I responded, "You must be Alex", the boy had sandy blond hair, blue eyes, a scar running down his left cheek to his chin and a mischievous smile. " Yeah, I'm Alex" I responded with. " Well, i'm LUke Castellan camp leader, and this cabin leader, Welcome to the Hermes cabin. His smile, still held in place. " I'm also supposed to give you a tour of this place in the morning, so I'll meet you outside the cabin after breakfast. " Ok" I responded, it took a lot of me, not to drift off and think about how he got his scar.


	3. Tour

So we met up just as planned, right outside the Hermes cabin. " So as you can see, this is the Hermes cabin" he said after he turned around to admire his home. " Be careful in there, Hermes is the god of trickery, theft, and lying. But is also the messenger god." ." So us children of Hermes carry those traits" Luke said. " But i'm not a child of Hermes, why am I even in there?" I asked Luke. " Because all unclaimed children stay here to, Hermes is very hospitable." We moved to the next cabin down "This is the Aphrodite cabin were all Aphrodite's children stay", The cabin was beautiful, even for my taste. I like black and blue clothing, hoodies, and a single braid always hanging on my left side. The cabin had a pink door, pink roof, red roses on the windowsill, and doves sleeping on the roof. Next we stopped at the Hephaestus cabin, Ares cabin, Dionysus cabin, and the other godly cabins. Except the Poseidon Cabin we skipped that one, when we finished I asked Luke " Why did we skip that cabin right there" pointing at the cabin that, personally, stood out from the others. It was sea green had a lot of seashells on it looked beautiful even more impressive than the Aphrodite cabin. Well that's what I thought. Just after I said that, that loud bell rung again causing Luke to say " You can go check it out yourself I bet Percy won't mind". " Percy, who's Percy?" "The person who lives there." He responded with. What's wrong, with him did he forget that I only knew him, Annabeth, and Chiron. Just when I finished that thought, A boy with Raven black hair and sea green eyes walked out of the Poseidon cabin. A soon as I saw him I had a flashback back to when I almost got killed by that hideous monster. He was the boy next to Annabeth! He was also the one who offered that " Hello" from the bushes. After those images ran through my head again, I started to get a little dizzy, then I fell to my knees head throbbing. I moaned in agony, the next thing I knew I was unconscious in the warm grass.


	4. Percy

I woke to a great feeling of discomfort, The discomfort made me shoot up, (I knew it was that uncomfortable sick bed), but doing so I got a headache. But I still refused to sit on that bed any longer. " She is awake" Annabeth said with suppressed laugh, " Yeah, I am" I responded with. " So can someone explain to me why I was put back on this uncomfortably, hard bed." I said not hiding the anger in my eyes (But I rarely do). " You passed out after your eyes went glassy" said the boy who was the reason I even passed out. But after hearing him speak my heart skipped a beat and that never happens so I was surprised. I guess I let that surprise show, Chiron, who was secretly in the room asked " Are you ok?" with concern in his voice. This surprised me even more, causing my headache to grow, I got dizzy and planted a hand on the top frame of the bed. As soon as I did all three people rushed over to me to see if I am ok. "You don't look ok" Chiron stated, "Well i'm not used to so much kindness that's all, i'll be fine" I said. But I saw it in all three of their eyes they didn't believe me, and who could blame them I didn't believe me either. " Just stay here for the night" The boy said "Ok" I said even though I truly don't know why. The boy was just about to leave the cabin before I asked " What is your name?". "My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy.", he said with a smile. Just then that loud bell rung for the THIRD TIME TODAY, it was really starting to hurt my ears. "Time for dinner." Percy said, so that's what those bells were for. When that was announced all three of them headed for the exit. I sat alone in what I guessed was the sick bay/hospital, I was enjoying myself (because I love the dark), when Percy walked in holding a plain copper plate in his hands. "Is that a... dinner plate?" I asked confused, "Yeah" he responded, "So where's the food" I asked even more confused. "You have to think about what food you want, and then it will appear on the plate. See" I watch as he closed his eyes and a blue slice of pizza appeared on his plate. " Blue pizza? " I asked him curiously " Yeah, it's my favorite color" he said with a prideful smile, " Well blue is one of my favorite colors too." I said not as proud as he was.

The first thing he did after he conjured up a second slice of blue pizza was through it in a fire. Of course I looked at him like he was the most ungrateful person in the world. Before I could say anything to him about it he noticed my look, smirked, and said " It's a offering to the gods, and you better send them an offering to, unless you want to be ash tomorrow morning.". To tell you the truth I didn't believe him at first, but after noting the sincerity voice I did it any way. " No one has really told me anything about this camp, like what does half-blood mean and why are all your cabins named after Greek gods?". " Well than I will tell you." he said taking a seat on the chair on the left side of me. " A half-blood is a person who is half god and half human.", before he could even explain I stopped him. " I am not half god, WHY would anyone assume that" I said ready to leave this camp. " Well because you even made it into the camp, if you were a mortal you would not have made it inside". I knew he was telling the truth, ever since I had been here I have felt the magic in the air. " Ok well who is my godly parent then?" I asked, " No one knows your eyes are different from anyone else's in the camp so we can't assume. And your godly parent hasn't claimed you so we just don't know.". " Yet." I added, " Yeah, Yet" he said agreeing. We sat in an awkward silence for awhile, until there was a loud boom from outside.


	5. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters writers block.

Percy grabbed a sword (from who knows where) with the word " Anaklusmos " inscribed on it, I knew instantly that it meant "Riptide". As soon as Percy left the room I was on my feet to see what was going on. As soon as I stepped out the door I regretted it, 20 yards away was the biggest dog I have ever seen in my life. it was at least 7 feet tall on all four and 600 pounds. I was so scared I stood there frozen I didn't even notice that the canine was staring at me. Then all of a sudden he started to walk towards me, I still stood there frozen wondering if anyone was going to save me. When no one came I closed my eyes and readied myself for death. But instead of devouring me in one bite, the large dog bowed down to me. Instead of feeling overwhelmed and frightened, I felt safe and knew this creature wouldn't hurt me. I smiled, hesitantly put my palm on the forehead of "The Beast", and as soon as I did the creature started hopping up and down like a excited pup. I laughed at the sudden burst of joy the hound had. Then I finally noticed the crowd of people standing there awe-struck, "What" I asked confused. " What do you mean " What" You just controlled a hell-hound, didn't even get attacked and also no one can do that. Well except the ghost king" He said pointing at a dark haired angry boy wearing shredded jeans and an aviators jacket. I knew we could be great friends just by one thing his anger, well and his ability to also control hell-hounds.


	6. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and the short chapter. I've been caught up in school and before that writers block. I've also been writing a story titled, In Distress. Check it out if you want.
> 
> P.S I will also try to write more I promise. Love all you guys 
> 
> \- Alexsreally12

I walked over to the boy with the used to be ferocious beast, now excited puppy, following behind me. ¨Hey, name is Alex what's yours?¨ ¨Nico¨ he said. He was as skinny as a twig, with a glare so intimidating even the toughest bully would stay away. But underneath that glare I saw curiosity. That little hint of curiosity was enough for me to stay and chat. ¨So how do I get this ¨Beast¨ back to where it belongs¨ I said, purposely using air quotes on beast. "I'll handle that." Nico said with wave of his hand. "I saw that you came from the infirmary, so I'm guessing that you got hurt in a fight." Nico said with a hint of concern on his face. I smiled at the boy "Yeah, I should get going" I said to the scrawny boy. I headed back into the infirmary and decided that it probably was best for Nico to take the hell-hound back. From what I've seen that takes energy something I don't have.

When I got back to the infirmary I laid my head on the soft pillow. After my day even the hard as-a-rock cot felt good. I closed my eyes and gradually drifted into dreamless sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it


End file.
